Changes
by jollygoauld
Summary: Change is in the air for sg1.Written a while ago and based between seris 8 and 9. Not completly canon, although atempted
1. Chapter 1

Title – Changes by Claire hope

Category - Romance

Rating - general

Content Warning - None

Season – between series 8 and 9

Spoilers – No real spoilers

Archive - Please do but just drop me a note and let me know where

Summary - Jack discusses retirement with Sam

Disclaimer –The characters and every thing else copyrighted are owned by MGM, Gekko etc. ect.

Story is mine all mine I tell you (sorry brief moment of madness).

Sam ran down the corridor in a panic. What was going on? All the teams were on earth for an inspection, her dad was dead, so she no longer could think about him and no sirens had gone off to indicate the stargate's use.

She barged into his office panting. "What's wrong sir, you said it was urgent"

"Sit down please" Jack said firmly.

"Yes, sir."

Jack paused. He clasped his hands and leant forward on his desk towards Sam, while constantly keeping eye contact with her.

"Don't look so nervous Cater, you're not in trouble"

"I thought something had happened, Sir".

Jack sighed and leaned back on his chair, while moving his hands to hold the back of his head without unclasping them.

"Nothing _for once_ is wrong Carter"

"Then…"

"I need your opinion"

There was a long pause as Sam tried to figure out what her opinion was wanted for, as the General did not seem to be about to give any details.

" Sir. What exactly do I need to give my opinion on? I don't remember receiving a memo."

"There wasn't a memo…"

"Then…"

"Don't interrupt Carter."

"Sorry. S…"

Jack raised a warning finger and raised his eyebrows making Sam shut her mouth.  
"As I was saying Carter. There wasn't a memo. I was considering how to phrase the question." Jack paused and drew himself up to his full height (as high as he could sitting), before continuing. "Carter. As you know General Hammond is coming tomorrow to inspect the troops." He waited for Sam's silent nod before continuing. " If I am to retire"

"RETIRE?"

"Yes Carter, retire. And as I was saying, If I am to retire I would want to tell General Hammond in person."

Sam stared at Jack with shock. He had been in the position of general for less than a year, why would he want to give it all away now. Of course it could be her chance to be with him. Carter mentally shook herself, how could she think that, it was a selfish and unrealistic thought, but the thought was stuck there as she asked jack softly, "But why Sir?"

"You tell me Carter"

"Excuse me Sir?"

"You heard me Carter." As he said those words Sam looked into his dark eyes and something within her soul stirred. She stared at her hands clasped tightly in her lap. Jack could see that she wanted not to answer but he needed her to. He had to have an answer now.

"Carter?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer –The characters and every thing else copyrighted are owned by MGM, Gekko etc. ect

Story is mine all mine I tell you (sorry brief moment of madness).

Sam wanted so much to say, retire, be with me, but she had only ended the engagement to Pete just under a month ago. It was too soon. Pete wasn't _the one _but she had still loved him and she knew that he had loved her, so much so he had let her go. If this was her last chance though, then she may have to do something or loose him forever.

With those thoughts tears started to stream down her face.

"Shhh, don't cry" jack paused unsure of what to say next. As soon as the sobbing stopped, he pushed for her answer.

"Sam how about you give me that bit of advice now? Why should I retire?"

Sam sat up straight but carried on staring at her hands. "You should retire…" Sam swallowed hard trying to fight those tears that were threatening to take control again. She continued from where she had left off. "So you can be with m…" the tears came out fast stopping Sam from finishing her sentence.

Jack got up from his chair and walked around the desk seating himself next to her. He pulled their chairs closer and placed his hand on her shoulder pulling her to him as he did so. Sam sobbed silently into jack's shirt leaving a wet stain from her tears.  
"Carter we seem to be making a habit of this"

"Of, of what?" Sam sobbed barely audible.

"You crying on my shoulder"

" Sorry"

"Don't be sorry you just said what I was longing to hear you say" As Sam turned to look up at Jack he kissed her lightly on her forehead and ran his fingers through her soft, blonde hair.

"But what about your career sir" Sam paused and smiled slightly "But what about your career Jack?"

"Love is more important. It's why we won against the goa'uld, the replicators; they don't know love and laughter, the things that make us human. I don't want to turn into them, Carter."

"Will it work?"

"We've managed a lot more improbable things then this, especially you."

"It was _just the one_ sun"

Jack couldn't help but laugh with Sam. The laughter made him realise how much he had missed, yes he'd seen and done things beyond most peoples wildest dreams, but he envied those who had a 'normal' life. A non-military life, but then he would never have met Carter.

There was a knock at the door and before jack could tell them to go away, Walter entered "Sir you have a meeting in…" he just noticed over the top of the huge stack of files he was carrying the scene in front of him, "I'm sorry, Sir. I'll go now." Walter hastily exited the room slightly shocked but pleased as well. He would make sure nobody heard of what he had just seen.

Sam straightened herself up and went to wipe away the remaining tears viciously, but jack caught her wrist and wiped her face gently with the back of his hand. Sam smiled gratefully at Jack, "I better get back to my experiment Sir, before it blows up or something"

"It's going to blow up? Carter?" Jack asked urgently.

"No, I don't think so, at least I hope not"

"Um right ok Carter, maybe you should get back to it. I have to write this resignation up anyway."

Sam stood up, she turned towards the door but then she paused. She turned back and bent down towards jack, who hadn't moved, and kissed him softly on the lips. Sam then rushed out of the room, leaving Jack sitting there with a smile on his face.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer –The characters and every thing else copyrighted are owned by MGM, Gekko etc. ect.

Story is mine all mine I tell you (sorry brief moment of madness).

All of the teams were lined up in the gate room, awaiting their inspection. The room was filled with noise. The inspection should have started half an hour ago, but as of yet there was no sign of General O'Neill or General Hammond.

Sam stood beside Daniel; the other side of Daniel was Teal'c who appeared to be in an in-depth discussion with Walter. Daniel and Teal'c stood out from the rows of SG teams, as they were the only ones not in uniform instead they were wearing their best suits, attracting attention from a group of single female officers, who were quite obviously talking about them.

Sam stood with her lips pursed, she had a feeling why the two Generals were late, and she was feeling rather guilty about the situation. No matter how much the logical part of Sam's brain told her that it was up to jack what he did, she knew it was because of her, he was leaving.

Daniel could see that Sam was troubled by something, and was hoping she would tell him what was wrong. After waiting, what felt like a long time, Daniels curiosity and concern got the better of him. "Sam, what's up?"

Startled out of her thoughts, Sam turned and looked at him, "Oh sorry. I was just thinking about an experiment."

"Sam, I know you better than that! What's wrong?"

"Daniel, leave it! It doesn't matter"

Daniel although taken aback by Sam's snappy reply, decided the matter needed pushing. "Sam. You used to tell me everything; you've been really distant lately. I can understand why, but as a friend I'm telling you, you need to stop bottling things up, you'll go crazy. So come on what is it?"

"Sorry Daniel. I didn't mean to snap. It's just; it's not my place to say. If it was… Well it's not. And you're probably right, I think I'm already going crazy." Sam managed a fake smile towards Daniel, who saw straight through it.

"Sam whatever it is, it's obviously causing you problems, I think you'll be forgiven for telling be about it. I can keep secrets; I'm part of sg-1 aren't I?"

Sam had an internal fight with herself. Daniel was her best friend and he was also Jack's best friend, he was going to find out anyway, but wasn't it Jack's news to tell? Eventually she decided that she'd scream if she didn't say something soon, she was going to tell Daniel. She looked around to make sure no one was listening, "Daniel the general is retiring, that's why they're late."

"Well I suppose he is getting on a bit" Sam looked at Daniel shocked that he would say that, Daniel looked round and then quickly said, "don't tell him I said that. What I mean is that it'll give him more time to be with his grandchildren"

A look of understanding passed across Sam's face, "Daniel, I'm not talking about Hammond its O'Ne…"

"Jack!"

"Shhh!"

"Why though?"

"Love" Sam paused, "that sounded really corny didn't it?"

Daniel nodded, as he said, "um yeah"

Daniel took Sam's hand and squeezed it affectionately. He smiled at her warmly, "Sam you two deserve to be happy. God knows why you waited this long!"

"Nothing's happened yet Daniel. A month ago I was engaged to Pete, everything changes so fast!"

Sam drifted into her own thoughts until the two generals walked in. Everyone in the room grew an inch or two as they stood to attention. General Hammond walked up to the podium, set up at the base of the ramp, leading up to the stargate. Sam tried to judge the mood of jack, but his face was a blank book. However General Hammond had a large smile on his face.

General Hammond placed his hands on the podium and let his booming voice fill the room, "I have two words to say, Good job!" He let the words sink in before continuing, "Over the past year you have faced unimaginable situations. In my opinion the last year has been more dangerous for earth, than all the other years the stargate has been operational. You, have my complete respect and you certainly deserve more than I can give you."

"There is something else I wish to address you about" General Hammond looked quickly at Jack. "There is to be a change in command at the SGC."

There was a collective gasp; O'Neill was leaving already? Sam smiled at Jack but he looked straight through her. She was hurt, was he regretting his decision?

"General Landry is to be the new commander of the SGC, and General O'Neill, is to become the head of Homeworld security." Said General Hammond as he continued with his speech. "I am to retire, this is one of my last acts as head of homeworld security, I wanted to say goodbye to the best group of people I've had the pleasure of working with and to say good luck with the future. Keep being the best and earth will be safe."

General Hammond stepped away from the podium, igniting a round of applause. Sam looked at Jack, willing him to look at her so that she could look in his eyes, and understand why. She wasn't even sure how she felt, angry, sad, relief? Relief may seem strange but it was better than waiting for it to all go wrong, like everything did when it involved her.

Jack stepped up to the podium, still not looking at Sam or sg1, "After that brilliant flattering speech, I don't have much to say, apart from to say thanks for making my job easy, by being the best although I have to thank Walter for making the paperwork disappear. Well that's it. Carry on being the best of the best." There was a round of applause over which Jack managed to shout "Dismissed."

Sam rushed out of the room, she had a feeling that she was about to cry and that would not be a good thing for people to see. Not without questions being asked. Daniel, swore under his breath, how could Jack be such an idiot? "Sam! Wait up!" Shouted Daniel as he ran down the corridor after Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ran to the locker room, it was nearer than her room or lab. She didn't trust herself not to cry before she got to either of those places. She luckily beat Daniel there, avoiding the sympathy she knew he would give.

Daniel swore as he reached the door just as it slammed shut. He stood and waited for Sam to come out getting some strange looks as people passed by. Daniel however was used to them. Throughout his life he had been ridiculed, as a child for being a 'geek', for his outlandish ideas in the archaeological community and for being weak amongst the military.

- - - -

Jack smiled as General Hammond patted him on the back. "How did you leave all of this behind?" He knew George had rarely stepped through the gate, but it was still a question he needed to ask. George laughed, "I guess I had other things to live for. Things I didn't want to miss out on. No different to you."

Jack sighed, it was true, but he felt that by leaving he was loosing a part of himself. He turned towards the gate. It was amazing, that gate had given him a new life, a life worth fighting for he no longer wanted to lay down and die but to keep going forever, to see, understand and love everything this world had to offer.

George silently walked out of the room. He knew that Jack needed to say goodbye to this part of his life, 8 years is too long to spend with the SGC to just walk away. Jack was too busy in his thoughts to even notice that he was alone in the gate room. Memories kept jumping into his mind. Daniel dying, zatting Sam, Teal'c being a traitor, Janet's memorial service, the list was long. But there were the good memories; kissing Sam in front of everybody, all the good times with Cassie, playing chess with Daniel. Those were the ones he would keep, the good times.

Jack turned around expecting SG-1 to be stood waiting for him. Sam looking confused, Daniel ready to kill him for not letting him know and Teal'c, well Teal'c he couldn't be sure about. Instead he was alone. He needed to find them. His first thought was that they would have gone for some lunch.

He walked through the corridors to the refectory, but there was no sign of them there. He turned to go to Sam's lab, then to Daniel's office, still no sign. He visited all of their quarters. He thought the only place left was the infirmary, which with SG-1 was scarily likely even if they hadn't gone off world.

He was greeted by one of the nurses. "Where's SG-1?" The nurse ran her fingers through her hair, "Oh no! What's happened, they haven't been brought here yet." The nurse ran over to get the beds ready for what she thought was incoming casualties. "Oh no, I just thought, don't worry" He was now extremely confused, could they have gone off base without him? Or was it some kind of joke to get him back for not telling them?

He went to find Walter, if it was a joke it was likely he was aware of it. "Walter!"

"Sir?"

"Where is SG-1?"

"I have no idea Sir"

"Well find out!" he regretted his tone as soon as he had said it, but he wasn't one for apologies.

"Yes Sir" Walter hurried away carrying his usual load of files, filled with probably very boring paperwork.

Jack sat at his desk playing with his yo-yo absentmindedly. That was till Walter walked in, "I have no idea where Col. Carter is, but Teal'c is in the gym and Daniel is lurking outside the women's locker room on level 16." Walter turned to leave, but Jack asked, "What do you mean lurking?"

" He's been standing there supposedly since just after your announcement." Jack ran his hands through his now very grey hair, and lent back on his chair, which Walter took to mean he was dismissed. So where was Carter? Then it occurred to Jack, Daniel wouldn't be lurking outside a women's locker room for no reason, Sam was in there, and for whatever reason wouldn't come out.


	5. Chapter 5

Changes chapter 5

Sorry for taking so long to update this story! Uni got in the way im afraid, but I'm back on focus now, I promise!

……….  
Sgt. Hope sauntered past Daniel and went to open the locker room door,

"You weren't waiting for me were you Daniel Jackson?" She smiled seductively and winked before disappearing, leaving a very flustered Daniel behind.

Daniel now had double the reason for Sam to come out fast; he was in no mood at all to deal with flirtatious women, especially not one who could knock him out with one punch.

"Sam, you really have to come out of there now. Let's go cry over some wine at a nice bar and eat lots of ice-cream and chocolate. You know you want to!"

He banged on the door to get her attention when there was no reply. A few minutes later and still no sign of Sam.

"Sam I'm coming in there to get you, so do whoever else is in there a favour and come out now. You've got ten, I'm serious!"

He waited; hopefully she wouldn't guess he was bluffing. A few seconds later he realised she'd guessed.

"Fine, 1….. 2…. 3…. 4…. 5….. 6….. 7…. 8….. 9…. 9 and a ½….."

He'd done worse right? He'd been attacked by goa'uld, unas and other horrible things, he'd even died he told himself. He swallowed and burst into the room.

Sam was sitting holding her head in her hands, Sgt. Hope next to her trying to be of some comfort.

"What did you do to her Daniel? I thought the two of you were just friends. You have a lot of apologising to do if you've made her cry this much, her heart looks broken."

"We _are_ just friends!" Daniel felt in a very bad mood with Jack; first he gives Sam false hope, and now I'm the one taking the fall for it, he's such an idiot.

"Sam lets just get off base. We came in so we could see Hammond since he's always so busy. Were not on duty and now we can visit Hammond all the time. Let's just escape and drown our sorrows."

Daniel was not usually one to advocate using alcohol to escape, but in this situation he had no better ideas, well other then using Jack as a punch bag.

Sam looked at Daniel wiped her tears away quickly and stood up,

"Thanks Claire, sorry I was just having one of those days. Enjoy the rest of your shift."

Sgt. Hope nodded and smiled but gave Daniel a warning glance, she was still suspicious as to why if it wasn't Daniel who had upset her, then why was he the one standing outside the locker room door.

Daniel took Sam's hand and led her out of the room to escape the base.


	6. Chapter 6

O'Neill stormed down level 16 to the women's locker room

O'Neill stormed down level 16 to the women's locker room. Daniel was no longer outside meaning the Sam had let him in.

"Carter, I'm coming in"

Jack didn't give a chance for anyone to reply and barged into the room. He was greeted with Sgt.Hope throwing a bottle of shower gel at him; although usually a Sgt who was throwing things at a general would be in trouble Jack knew he would not discipline as seeing your female Sgt in just a towel was probably a punishable offence. He retreated out of the room while apologising profusely.

Sgt.Hope stood there in shock, what was with the SGC today? First Daniel and Sam, and now O'Neill. She should have put money on the relationship being a love triangle after all!

Jack was still recovering from the locker room incident but from the safety of his office, when his phone rang.

"General O'Neill, sir. I thought as you had requested earlier to know weather Colonel Carter and Doctor Jackson were still on base, that I should now let you know that they have just left"

Jack paused, what should he do now?

"Sir, did I do the right thing? Should I have stopped them from leaving?"

"No, erm no you took the right course of action. Thank you" jack put the phone down and went to hunt for George.


	7. Chapter 7

I'm really sorry for the delay in posting once again, I had a set of hideous exams which required a lot of attention and am once again on placement doing 12 hour shifts. But now the exams are over I'll try to be a bit more regular in my posting!

My writing seems to have taken a blow recently and seems to be going down hill (personally I think the first chapters are much better then the latter), therefore if anyone is up for the job of beta please email me at:

jollygoauld

yahoo

. co

. uk (it won't let me write it as it should be)

thanks, and please read on!

Daniel looked round the bar nervously hoping that there was nobody in there they knew. He could feel the wet patch on his shirt getting bigger and wet by the second. Sam was leaning heavily on him, crying and speaking in-between sobs and drunken hiccups. He'd never seen Sam so drunk before, and was having a hard time understanding her.

"I hic thou… sob… hic …t he, he love…hic… hic me" Sam's voice was now a high pitched squeal and reflected none of her usual strength.

Daniel patted her on the back, he had no idea how to deal with her like this; he had dealt with her tears before, and considered himself unusually talented at consoling women. This however was more complicated, although he was personally angry at Jack for how Sam had been treated, it would be a mistake to let Sam know this, just in case things were resolved. He had to try to be neutral, no matter how hard it was.

"You'll be ok Sam, I promise."

Daniel used his hand that wasn't holding on to Sam (and keeping her upright), to pull his mobile out of his pocket. He was going to need T'ealc's assistance in dealing with both a drunk Sam, and to help deal with the problems between her and Jack. Daniel thought to himself that it was, after all, an issue that was important to the safety of earth.


End file.
